Circle Daybreak
by iloveashandquinn
Summary: Circle Daybreak stories,this one set in Brair Creek. Delos, Quinn and Morgead cry. Rubbish summary thinking of a Sequel. please Read! This story is Ash and Mare mostley but some circle daybreak. Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Mary-Lynette gazed at the stars thinking of her Ash and why she'd sent him away. She didn't want him to go but she thought he had to. She hadn't spoken to him or about him in one whole year and was getting restless. She was, at-the-moment, at college and was back in Briar Creek for summer. She was visiting her brother Mark and blood tied sisters Jade, Kestrel and Rowan.

Mare loved the stars and had brought her telescope back from her room in college and set it up on the hill, where she gazed at the stars, like she did every night when she lived in the town.

"Mary- Lynette?" a familiar voice came from be hind her.

"Yes Rowan?" she replied, Rowan was the most caring and gentle of the three sisters.

"You seem very quite and not your usual self. What's the matter?"

"I'm just thinking about things" she didn't want to go into detail or even talk about it.

"Ash" said Rowan, not a question a statement. Mare just looked away.

"It's been a year hasn't it?" Another statement rather than question.

"Mmmm" she replied and got up and started to walk back to the house with her telescope, but not before Rowan saw the sadness in her eyes. She sighed "Ash when I see you I'm gonna kill you" she mumbled to herself.

Ash had his foot down, very hard.

"Easy" sighed Quinn "you don't want the engine to blow up, then we'd never get there on time"

"SHUT UP QUINN!" the whole truck said. There were Ash, Quinn, Rashel (Quinn's soulmate), Jez and Morgead.

In the other truck were Poppy and James, Maggie and Delos, Eric and Thea.

And in the final truck there were Gillian and David, Keller and Galen and Thierry and Hannah. They all were all Soulmates.

Back at the Mansion were Keller's team Winnie and Nissa with Blaise, Thea's cousin, Hugh Jez's friend and Lupe and Nission Thierry's bodyguards.

"I'm already late!" yelled Ash through the walkie-talkie connecting them. He was on the brink of tears and his hands were shaking, Quinn had never seen him like this._ She must be really special_ he thought.

_Yes she is! _Ash thought back. Quinn thought it'd be wise to shut up and leave him alone.

Jade and Mark were sat on the loveseat playing with Tiggy (Jade's cat) when Mary-Lynette walked through the door. Mark and Jade were soulmates and, although Mare was happy for them, she was getting more and more sad every time she saw them because it just reminded her that Ash wasn't with her. _He probably doesn't care _a little voice in Mare's head said but she refused to believe it. She really thought he would come tonight. _Obviously he doesn't care then _that annoyingvoice again _SHUT UP!_ She thought.

She sat across the room from the two in the loveseat and switched the TV on she flicked through the channels at a very quick speed not even bothering to look at them until she came to the news channel.

"…and the Leoonid meteor shower starts tomorrow and will last for two days, scientists say that it will be clearer this year and will be more fun to watch."

"You gonna watch that Mare?" asked her brother.

"Yeah 'corse" it was the best thing in the world in Mare's opinion.

They stayed for about two more hours and headed home

"She's upset" Jade noted

"Ash" stated Rowan and Kestrel in unison. They all just sighed and shook their heads.

"I'm gonna kill him" said Kestrel coolly

"Not if I get there first" said Rowan, the other two were quite surprised Rowan was usually so gentle.

"What? I don't like seeing my sister get hurt, especially by our brother" she had noticed their expressions.


	2. Nearly there

This is my story of random lovely Night World moments. This one is Ash and Mary-Lynette's reunion :D Oops forgot to put a disclaimer on last chappie!

Unfortunately I don't own the Night World but if I did…

"What do you think she's like?" asked Poppy who was really bored.

"I think she's really clever and strong" answered Thea

"Really? I think she's shy and quiet said Maggie.

"I'm gonna text the other girls see what they think" said Poppy in a kind – of hyper voice.

Rashel's phone buzzed, She laughed at the text so did Jez, getting the same text they both looked at each other and nodded.

"Ash?" they said

"Yes?"

"What's Mary-Lynette like?" asked Rashel.

He sighed "she's so strong and kind, she has really good heart and a really good kick." He laughed "Beware of your shins".

Rashel and Jez laughed and texted Poppy back.

"Is she hot?" asked Morgead. Ash actually turned round whilst driving to glare at him, Jez kicked him in the leg, Rashel hit him on the arm and Quinn laughed. Ash punched Quinn in the face.

"Awwww, Rashel look what he did" wined Quinn.

"You deserved it" Rashel said with no sympathy.

"Awwwww" said Poppy, Maggie and Thea as they read Rashel's text.

"That's so sweet" said Poppy.

All the boys were bored apart from Ash so they all played with the walkie-talkies.

"Ne-naw-ne-naw" shouted Quinn down the mic.

It took two days of this to get anywhere near the town Mare lived from Las Vegas.

When they had stopped at a motel just outside the town, The girls got out.

"Ahhhhh thank god" said Jez

"I'm sorry Honey but I was thinking of killing you" Rashel said to Quinn, who still thought he was in Die Hard.

"At least you didn't have Eric" said Thea through gritted teeth "you can go to the toilet now darling" she said to Eric who ran off with half crossed legs.

"Well, Galen kept asking if we were nearly there yet" said Keller "I nearly knocked him out"

"Delos was the same" said Maggie laughing.

Sooooo there it is what do you think? You know what to do to tell me how bad it was, click review!

**Thanks XD**


	3. OWWWWWW

**Hiya, thanks for you're reviews, I'm really bored so I thought I would update!**

**This is chapter 3! **

It was the first night of the Meteor shower and Mary-Lynette was heading out with her telescope and a blanket. When she got to the top of the hill she put her blanket down and set up her telescope. She sat on the blanket and rapped it around herself. She laid down and gazed at the stars.

Ash was headed to his sister's house. When he got there he knocked on the door and Kestrel answered it, she took one look at him, his tired and energy drained form, and punched him right on the nose.

Ash was shocked "Er oww!"

"Serves you right" she retorted

"ASHTON REDFERN THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU!" yelled Rowan from the top of the stairs.

Now Ash was taken aback, Kestrel hitting him for knocking on the door, Rowan yelling, I mean Rowan yelling! And now Jade was yelling too!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE TWO DAYS LATE!" screeched Jade.

"I tried the best I could, but they all insisted on coming" said Ash looking at his feet and realising his nose was bleeding.

"They?" The three sisters said with the same 'I don't believe you' look and the hand on the hip.

"Erm most of circle daybreak" said Ash with a quiet voice still looking at the ground. His nose was healed now it still hurt a bit though.

"What?" they said and then looked up at where a gasp had come from.

Ash turned slowly and was met with another fist. It was Mark.

"Owwwwww!" he said obviously in pain. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

This time his nose wasn't bleeding, it still hurt though.

"She's been upset for months" said Rowan.

"Where is she?" asked Ash.

"Duh up on the hill" said Kestrel.

Ash turned and ran in the direction of the hill.

"Well then." Said Rowan

Circle Daybreak saw the punches.

"Well then" Rowan said

Quinn was shaking the bush by laughing so hard and Rashel hit him.

"Owwww" he wined

"Whose there?" asked Mark

"Nobody" Morgead Said and then smacked his forehead.

"Come out or do you want me to burn the bush where it stands?" asked Kestrel.

Circle Daybreak came out.

"Quinn?" gasped Jade pushing Mark behind her.

"Thierry?" asked Rowan and then realization washed over her face "oh you're Circle Daybreak"

"Yes" said Poppy excitedly and went on introducing everyone.

"Well, this is Kestrel" Said Rowan, Kestrel nodded then cracked her knuckles, Gillian flinched "this is Mark and Jade, they're soulmates and Mark's Mare's brother, and I'm Rowan".

"Let's go watch!" Poppy said in hyper voice.

They ran in the same direction Ash had gone in.

Mary-Lynette had fallen asleep watching the stars again. She was dreaming about Ash. They were together watching the stars and he turned to her and said her name "Mary-Lynette". "Mary- Lynette" Her eyes flashed open "Ash?" she said _I must be going crazy_ she thought.

She was sleeping when Ash had walked up the hill he said her name softly. He was stood a couple of metres away _what if she hates me?_ He thought, _what if she's moved on_ he said her name again her eyes flashed open she said "Ash?" and then thought _I must be going crazy_. Ash was hurt by this, but he said her name again "Mary-Lynette?"

"Mary-Lynette?" She froze

"Ash?" she said.

She got up and turned around and saw the face she had waited a year to see.

She turned to look at him and stared, he stared back. Then she marched up to him and kicked him in the shins.

"Owwwwww!" he yelped.

"You're late!" she yelled

He stopped rubbing his shins and straightened up to apologise. Before he could she smacked into him and gave him a massive hug.

"I've missed you" she whispered

"You don't know how much I've missed you" he whispered back

"I love you Ash Redfern, you idiot!"

"I love you too Mary- Lynette Carter, more than anything"

She stepped back to look at him

"Really?"

"Of course!"

She leaned up to kiss him and as there lips met a spark went through both of them, repairing the stretched silver cord.

**There it is, please tell me what you think! **

**Thanks XD**


	4. Tears

**Hiya, thanks for all you're reviews! So here are the last two chapters… sob.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Night World, wish I did though :'( **

In the bushes Eric was crying, so was Thea, Jade, Rowan and Gillian.

"Awww that's so sweet" said Poppy, Jez, Rashel, David and Hannah.

"Quinn are you tearing up?" asked Rashel.

"No" said Quinn in a hoarse voice.

"Just let it out man" said Morgead who started sobbing.

"Waaaaa" wailed Quinn, him and Morgead hugged each other sobbing.

"Oh please" said Kestrel rolling her eyes.

"I didn't know Ash had it in him" said James

"Aurgh! That's disgusting, my eyes are burning" said Mark

"At least now he won't be wining all night" said Keller

"Yeah" said all the daybreakers.

"I know how it feels" sighed Thierry.

"I didn't know Ash felt that strong about her, it's cute" said Galen

"I don't want to cry, I can't look!" exclaimed Delos and then goes to join Morgead and Quinn

"Awwww they've found each other and made Delos cry, so sweet" said Maggie.

Ash and Mary-Lynette were gazing into each others eyes when Ash said "Can you hear crying?"

"What? oh yeah" she said

"It's coming from that bush" they both turned to look at the bush and started walking towards it.

"Uh-oh" said Hannah

"What?" said Rashel who was videoing Quinn, Delos and Morgead.

"Incoming" said Keller

"What?" sniffed Morgead who had stopped sobbing, slightly.

"Run!" said Thierry.

They ran.

"Back to the House!" yelled Rowan when they were half-way through the woods

"That was strange" said Ash. The bush wobbled and then silence.

"Should we go back to the House?" asked Mare.

"Sure" Ash answered still puzzled by the whole bush thing.

Circle Daybreak and their add-ons had just got back exhausted.

"GODDESS, THAT WAS CLOSE!" panted Gillian.

There was a knock at the door. Rowan got up and walked to the door.

"Oh hi Ash" she said coolly

"Err Can we come in?" he asked

"Sure…" she had turned and walked into the living room.

"That was so beautiful dude" Quinn sobbed as he pushed off Mare and hugged Ash.

"O-kay" said Ash

"Yeah" said Morgead and Delos and they joined Quinn in hugging Ash.

"Ha they were bawling like babies in the bushes!" laughed Rashel "I'm so putting that video I took on YouTube"

Poppy introduced them all, again in a hyper voice.

"So you guys were watching?" asked Ash a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, ha, ha you got punched by your sister and a human!" laughed Quinn.

"Yeah, you're really tough. Who's this again? Waaaa that was so beautiful! Waaaaaa?" retorted Ash who was grinning wildly.

They bickered like that for a couple of hours until it was time for bed.

There were plenty of rooms in the house so they all stayed there, apart from Mare and Mark, who had to go home. Ash and Jade walked with them. They kissed there soulmates goodnight and walked back to the house.

"Awwww you and Mare are so cute" cooed Jade as they walked

"Ha, I can't believe you were watching"

"Yes you can" she stated

"Yeah, I can"


	5. I love you

**This is it…**

**Oh I don't own the Night World … not yet anyway *Laughs evilly* **

It was the last night of the meteor shower; Mary-Lynette and Ash were waiting for it to get dark to watch the show. They had just had a romantic picnic prepared by Jade, Rowan and Gillian. They leaned in for a kiss.

And that's when Quinn struck. He hit both of them with a water balloon.

"Ha, Ha that's for saying I was a baby!"

".GODDESS, QUINN!" yelled Mare and Ash

"WATER FIGHT!" yelled everyone.

Quinn screamed like a girl, Keller punched him, Ash threw a bucket of water at Kestrel, She punched him (again), Rashel got Delos, Maggie and Quinn in one balloon and they all were soaking.

It was getting dark so they all lied down and let the summer air cool them.

"Wow!" exclaimed when the shooting stars were visible.

They laid there for many hours gazing at the stars until Mare said

"I love you Ash"

"I love you Mary-Lynette" he replied, and the silence was broken.

"I love you Quinn"

"I love you Rashel"

"I love you Jez"

"I love you Morgead"

"I love you Delos"

"I love you Maggie"

"I love you Hannah"

"I love you Thierry"

"I love you Gillian"

"I love you David"

"I love you Eric"

"I love you Thea"

"I love you Poppy"

"I love you James"

"I love you Galen"

"I love you Keller"

"I love you Mark"

"I love you Jade"

"I'm gonna be sick" said Kestrel

"I love you Kestrel" said Rowan

"I love you Rowan" replied Kestrel and they all went into fits of laughter.

**It's over *sighs dramatically, holding back tears* LOL I'm thinking of doing another story to the series so tell me what you think! I might do it on someone's birthday soooo review and tell me if I should XD Sorry It's sooooooooo shortXD**

**Thanks 3 **


End file.
